Fire Emblem - Mark of Grima
by FEALucinaFan
Summary: [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE] My story is crossover'd with Skyrim. In my story, MU isn't Validar's son, Validar is a generic bad guy. What if Grima was an evil dark mage that possessed a dragon turning it evil? Admin of: Nowi - Fire Emblem on facebook (As a note i noticed I spelled despair wrong)


Fire Emblem Awakening : Mark Of Grima – FE:A/Syrim Crossover

Prologue

_**Dedicated to Hiroshi Yamauchi 3**__**rd**__** Nintendo President**_

_**November 7**__**th**__** 1927 – September 19 2013**_

Flames ripped through the buildings, men women and children run in terror as risen prowled the streets looking for victims. Around the city, patrols of soldiers fought with groups of risen warriors as a family fled their burning home. Peering out from a darkened alleyway, two females knight and a myrmidon watched as the last risen was slain disappearing in a mist of purple haze. Ducking behind some crates a pair of mounted risen dark knights trotted past them. Picking up a pair abandoned axes the myrmidon steadied her hand and threw it.

Both axes struck the horse and the dark knight causing the horse to rear up sending the dark knight along with it crashing to the floor. The other dark knight turned around, roared and charged at the myrmidon. Quickly fumbling for her sword, it was quickly gaining on her; she looked up at the rearing horse and winced, as the dark knight was about to strike, suddenly there was a loud crash as if something fell. Opening her eyes the dark knight and the horse lay motionless.

"Severa, that was careless" The knight said.

"Well I had to do something, they were heading to those soldiers" Severa replied, "You would of done the same Kjelle," she added.

"Not that abruptly, we weren't totally sure they were heading for those soldiers" Kjelle said retrieving her spear, "What would Owain say if he had seen you do that?" she asked.

Severa blushed slightly, "Well…um.." shaking her head, "…He would congratulate me for be so brave" she continued.

"Well then it's a good thing he's at the palace…" Kjelle said wiping her spear, "Why are you blushing? Was it because I mentioned Owain?" She asked.

"IT IS NOT!" Severa complained as she averted her face, "It cause its so hot here!" she continued.

Soldiers patrolled through the palace grounds, barricades were erected, gates and doors reinforced to hold back the risen forces. On the walls overlooking the town, ballistae and trebuchets were being prepared to shoot down any possible airborne assaults. A scent of cherry blossoms filled the air masking the burning smell from the city below. Lucina and Cynthia sat the gazebo in the middle of the garden, palace guards stood close by looking out for would be assassin risen. Cynthia sighed, she was worried that their mother's carefully crafted Chon'sin style garden was going to be destroyed as the risen slowly advanced towards the palace, if only that incident had been averted, so many people wouldn't of died needlessly.

"You just had to name that sword" Sasaki laughed.

"It sounded appropriate, RISEN SMASHER!' Owain called out as he raised his sword.

"Sounds more like something you would name a warhammer" Sasaki said

Sasaki looked across the garden and saw Lucina; blushing slightly and gulping nervously, he walked ahead taking out a small square box from his pocket. Cynthia took out her book 'The Aetherium Wars' and started to flick through the pages. Lucina leant against a post of the gazebo as she looked at her reflection of herself in the pond when she noticed Sasaki approaching her, standing up she smiled at him.

"Greetings Mladies" Sasaki bowed.

"Sasaki you know you don't need to be so formal with us, we've been friends since we were kids. You can call both of us by our names" Lucina said, "So what was it you came to talk about?" she asked.

"I know it was your birthday a last week and I was so sorry that I forgot to get you a present… which wasn't the total truth back then.." Sasaki fidgeted.

"That's ok Sasaki you didn't need to give me anything, just you attending made me happy enough.

"That's not it, I did get you something, it was just that there was a delay in getting it" Sasaki replied, "S…so…I…got you this" he stammered.

Sasaki went bright red as he opened the small rectangular box that contained an engraved silver ring and a silver pendant. Lucina looked at it and blushed slightly as she picked up the box. She looked at the ring she smiled at Sasaki.

"Its so pretty, thank you" Lucina smiled.

Leaning forward, she gave a gentle kiss on Sasaki's cheek, which made him blush. A palace guard came up and escorted Lucina and Cynthia back inside just as Owain turned up.

"Whoa you're going more redder!" Owain laughed.

"I…I…I" Sasaki stammered as he went bright red.

In the library, Inigo looked at books about ancient ruins that were rumored to have contained millions of gold and treasures. If the risen had not appeared and so much destruction had occurred, he wished he could go ff on a quest to find the ruins. Laurent was busy reading historical texts to be bothered with Inigo's research. Nah sat on a window seat on the upper floor. She was fascinated with animunculi and how they managed to last so long without any maintenance, she wanted to study their power source. Soldiers rushed around the battlements handing out quivers of arrows to the archers that were checking their bows preparing for the ensuing risen assault. Kjelle and Severa were making their way along the walls when they saw Noire cowering behind some crates. Noire nervously got out from behind the crates and approached Kjelle. Severa was watching the soldiers handing out equipment when she saw Owain and Sasaki heading towards the inner sanctum of the palace. She looked on as Owain stopped and picked up a sword and watched as he checked it over, Severa blushed as Owain named the sword.

"You DO fancy Owain!" Kjelle smirked.

"HEY!" Severa complained.

Lissa, Cynthia and Lucina walked through the cloister followed by palace guards. A potted plant shattered on the floor next to them as they passed the chapel, a nearby maid came and promptly cleaned it up.

"Aunt Lissa, the catapults are creating such a shockwave as they fire their loads" Cynthia said.

"That sounded like a nearby impact, I hope the risen aren't close to the palace" Lissa worried.

"I don't think they are anywhere near, and besides Phila would of sent some messengers to us if they did" Lucina said.

"Owain would of certainly be the one to tell us before them" Cynthia smirked, "Talking of which, where is he anyway?" she asked.

"He's with Sasaki and Makoto in the armory" Gerome answered.

"Hello Gerome" Lissa smiled.

"Your highness" Gerome replied bowing, "Princesses" he continued.

"H…hi.. Gerome" Cynthia blushed slightly.

Gerome accompanied them to the throne room; he talked to Lissa as they made their way down the cloister, Cynthia walked slightly behind them looking at Gerome and blushing. They were passing the armory when Lucina could hear Owain, Sasaki and Makoto talking; she slowed down to eavesdrop on them. Makoto looked at a display case that contained a pair of twin scimitars, Bloodscythe and Soulrender. Sasaki examined a voltaic spear, its intricate and elaborate design; Owain picked up a greatsword from a weapon rack and examined the hilt.

"Sasaki how do you feel about my cousin?" Owain asked.

"Cynthia?" Sasaki replied.

"No, I mean Lucina" Owain answered "I noticed you went red when she kissed your cheek. Do you like her?" he continued.

Sasaki gulped "You mean a… as a friend?" he said hesitantly.

"No I mean like LIKE her" Owain prompted.

"Well…" Sasaki nervously gulped.

Makoto shook her head "Brother" she said standing up straight, "Owain is asking to you fancy Lucina" she replied cock eyed.

Sasaki figited "The way I feel about Lucina is that…"

Outside, Lucina blushed from ear to ear after overhearing Sasaki's answer. Cynthia looked back and wandered why she had lagged behind and beckoned her to come over. Lucina looked up and caught up with Cynthia and followed her around the corner just as Owain, Sasaki and Makoto came out of the room. The wooden door clattered shut as Severa and Kjelle entered the deserted barracks, they had to pick up a few things before meeting the others in the throne room. Kjelle searched for her armor as Noire picked out a few bowstrings and bow grips from the equipment locker.

"We should be getting to Lucina and the others," Severa said looking out of the window.

"One second," Noire said as she pocketed the bowstrings.

"Guess carrying too many spears would be cumbersome" Kjelle sighed, "I better choose a more durable one" she continued as she looked at the rack of spears and lances.

"That idiot Inigo was chatting up a barmaid when he was supposed to heading for the palace" Severa moaned.

"What did you do?" Kjelle asked.

"I slapped the back of his head and sent him on his way" Severa laughed.

Noire looked nervously at Severa as she hid behind the armor clad Kjelle. Looking around they checked if they had everything they needed before leaving the barracks for the main palace grounds.

Sasaki and Makoto sat in the courtyard; looking up into the sky Sasaki wondered if the risen had not come back the kingdom wouldn't be in ruins and the dragon cult would be non-existent. Makoto checked her bow and her quiver of arrows. She wished she could dual wield magic and a weapon at the same time like her brother, but their parents, a myrmidon and a swordmaster told her that he had studied and trained hard to hone his skills. After sharpening his axe with a whetstone, he tested the cutting power on a nearby tree stump.

In the throne room; Lucina was sitting on a window seat, she admired the seven sapphires on it. Taking it out she put it on her ring finger of her right hand; it twinkled slightly in the light. The pendant; which was a herringbone style lightning bolt shone in the light of the throne room. Carefully taking it out of the box, she looked at it before putting it around her neck.

"You know the number of sapphires on that ring Sasaki gave you is lucky" Cynthia said approaching her.

"Pardon?" Lucina asked.

"Sasaki and his sister Makoto as you already know are from Chon'sin, and the number seven there symbolizes togetherness." Cynthia said, "I think Sasaki see you more just than a friend. That necklace is not the sort of a gift Sasaki would of given to you if he just saw you as a friend, if you know what I mean" she continued.

Lucina blushed, "Well… you know I have…" she said nervously.

"Feelings for Sasaki? I know that, mother told me that" Cynthia smiled.

"You have feelings for Gerome, I saw you fidget and blush every time I see you and him in the same room together" Lucina smirked.

"HEY!" Cynthia complained.

The throne door opened, Lucina and Cynthia's parents walked in followed by Lissa, Owain, Sasaki and Makoto flanked by several palace guards. Cynthia and Lucina stood up and curtseyed at their parents, Lucina looked up and saw Sasaki, blushing slightly she walked up to him.

"You look smart" Lucina smiled.

"And you look beautiful" Sasaki smiled.

"Th…thank you" Lucina blushed.

"I see you are wearing the pendant and ring I gave you" Sasaki said.

"Oh, I thank you again for the gifts" Lucina smiled.

Lucina's parents smiled. The queen commented how perfect that Sasaki and Lucina would make as a couple, the king agreed. The king coughed slightly to politely interrupt Sasaki and Lucina's conversation. The king gave both Lucina and Cynthia pairs of enchanted bracers that were made by Tiki to magically mask their exhalt brands in their eyes. Moments later; Kjelle and the others arrived in the room and were ushered in to the Naga shrine room. Just as Lucina and Cynthia were about to enter the shrine, and explosion took out the throne room window sending several guards crashing to the floor.

"LIBRA OPEN THE PORTAL! NOW!" The king yelled.

"Yes your majesty" Libra answered.

The Naga shrine glowed, Libra looked puzzled as he had not started the ritual. A blinding white portal appeared. As Lucina and the others prepared to leave, another explosion occurred in the throne room.

"LUCINA, YOU MUST GO! MAKOTO AND I WILL PROTECT YOUR PARENTS!" Sasaki shouted.

"I AM THE WINGS OF DISPAIR. I AM THE BREATH OF RUIN. I AM THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA!" a voice boomed out, "RISEN, DEADLORDS! DO YOUR MASTERS BIDDING DESTROY THE HUMANS!" the voice commanded.

Soldiers and guards charged at the risen weapons clashing furiously, the deadlords standing motionless as they watched risen battle. Lucina turned around and ran for the portal followed by the others as smoldering wood fell from the rafters. Noire; scared, covered her head as she ran. Libra saluted as they departed and went to join the others fighting the risen back.

"We must avert this, Grima must not be allowed to come back ever again!" Lucina thought as she disappeared though the gate, "Sasaki, I…."


End file.
